Breakeven
by fawkesy6
Summary: A new teacher has joined the ranks of Hogwarts.  With a past linked to Remus Lupin, she must learn to swallow her pride and open her heart once again to the man who stole it in the first place.  Remus/OC!


**AN: This story will run through "The Prisoner of Azakaban". The moment I started reading this book, I fell in love with Lupin. I created this new character in my head not only to romance him but share in the books' adventures as well. I assure you that, although the story might not make much sense now, all will be revealed in due time. **

**While I plan to follow canon, I will also be taking a few liberties to be able to integrate my character into the Harry Potter world.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this!**

**A small shout out to quantumparadigm and iNf3ctioNZ for their words of encouragement!**

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Sirius Black Still at Large<em> read the headline to the _Daily Prophet_. A picture of Black adorned the top half of the front page. Dark, scraggly hair framed his gaunt face. This was a different Sirius. Gone was the cocky, handsome boy who could charm his way out of any situation. In his place was an innocent man who had been torn apart by Azkaban.

As she set the paper down on the table, a ghost of a smile touched her lips. She shook her head disbelievingly. The crazy bastard had finally done it. He had finally escaped. She drained the last of her butterbeer, setting down the mug as she glanced down at Sirius again.

A sudden thought crossed her mind. Was _he_the reason Dumbledore wanted to meet with her? Did her former Headmaster think she had anything to do with Sirius' escape? She had always been open about Sirius' innocence – and her fierce loyalty had almost cost her her job.

The bar erupted in a chorus of greetings, and she looked up to see Dumbledore making his way towards her. With a swish of his robes, he took a seat opposite her as she offered him a smile in greeting.

"Professor, it is good to see you again," she said, reaching out to clasp his hand.

Tom whizzed by, placing a goblet of mead in front of the headmaster and refilling her mug with butterbeer.

"And you, Cassiopeia," the old man replied, returning her smile. She winced slightly at the use of her full name but said nothing. "How is Rufus treating you?"

Cassi shifted in her seat. It was well known that, while Scrimgeour respected her abilities, he was a bit wary of her because of her connection to Sirius. Dumbledore had become her champion, vouching for her and fighting vehemently for her to continue her training and eventual induction as an Auror...even after she had maintained Sirius' innocence.

"Can't complain," she answered with a shrug. "Just came back from a mission a few days ago. Nothing too serious. I think he just wants me out of the way considering…" She eyed Sirius' mugshot, her finger tracing the contours of his face, so like hers and yet so different. "He put Kingsley in charge of the investigation, you know."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I am aware of that."

She gave him another smile. Of course he would know. Dumbledore knew _everything_. Deciding a change of topic was in order, she took a swig of her drink and asked, "How are you, sir? How are things at Hogwarts?"

At this, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Getting ready for the start of a new school year. This time next month, the Leaky Cauldron will be brimming with students. I'm sure Tom will love that."

Cassi couldn't help but laugh. She looked over at the bartender. The toothless landlord was busy shooing away a customer who appeared to be too tipsy to even stand. She turned back to Dumbledore, letting out a sigh.

"I miss the excitement of the new school year. Getting my letter, traveling to Diagon Alley to buy our supplies…the smell of new parchment and owl droppings in the air."

"Ah, I am glad you mentioned that. You have touched upon the reason for our visit."

"The smell of owl droppings, sir?" she asked with a raise of her eyebrow, though a twitch in her lips betrayed her otherwise stoic face.

He let out a chuckle, shaking his head in amusement as he reached into his robes. "I see you have retained your twisted sense of humor, Ms. Black." He pulled out a scroll and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked, placing it on the table next to the newspaper but not yet unrolling it.

"I have been in touch with Alastor," Dumbledore began to explain, the laughter in his eyes now changing into something a bit more earnest. "He told me how you have assisted him in preparing the Aurors in training for their upcoming tests next year."

Cassi frowned. This meeting had certainly taken a few surprise turns. She took a sip of her drink before answering. "Yes, that's correct. When I am not assigned to a mission, I generally help Moody in any way that I can."

She had wanted to mention Moody's newest protégé to Dumbledore but decided to remain quiet. Instead, she just continued to hold the scroll in her hand and waited for Dumbledore to continue.

"I have it on good authority you are not only an excellent instructor but very…patient with the students as well."

Cassi turned up the corner of her mouth in a half smile. So Moody _had_mentioned Nymphadora Tonks. Not that Tonks was a bad witch – far from it. No, her distant cousin just had a penchant for being notoriously clumsy.

"Rufus, as well, has exalted you with excellent qualifications."

Cassi raised an eyebrow. She was beginning to grow a bit uneasy. She shifted in her seat again, her eyes now looking down at the scroll in her hand. Had she done something wrong? Was she being kicked out?

And then, her eyes traveled back to Sirius' face in the newspaper. Of course. It all made sense. She let out a breath, finally looking up into Dumbledore's kind eyes in understanding. Her champion then and her champion now.

"There is a new position opening at Hogwarts. A...temporary one, if you will. Auror Defense."

"I...I beg your pardon."

"The Auror Defense professor will be instructing only the seventh years that will eventually be moving on to Auror training after Hogwarts." Dumbledore pointed to the scroll. "I would like to offer you the position."

Cassi stared at him incredulously. "But..."

"I assure you that your position as an Auror has not been terminated. As I mentioned, the new opening at Hogwarts will only be temporary...for as long as you want it." He gave her a quick wink. "You may return to your duties as Auror at any time."

She didn't know what to say. Staying on as a full-time Auror would mean more mundane missions, maybe even a desk job. She was not looking forward to _that_. She relished the excitement, the adrenaline that rushed through her veins whenever she was tracking her latest assailant.

If she took the Hogwarts position, however, she would be granted certain liberties. As the instructor, she would have the prerogative to teach those students the same skills Moody had taught her. She would be able to better prepare them for their future training.

Cassi bit her bottom lip, contemplating each option. Dumbledore seemed unfazed by the amount of time she was taking to make her decision. He had taken a sudden interest at a nearby landscape painting that was hanging on the wall near their table.

"Thank you, sir," she finally whispered, at last coming to a decision. She knew it was the right choice. "I will gladly take the position at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore broke into a wide grin, reaching over to shake her hand. "As headmaster, I would like to welcome you to our staff, Professor Black. You may arrive at Hogwarts at your earliest convenience to begin planning your daily lessons." He stood up to leave, adjusting his robes in the process. "One more thing before I go."

Cassi, who had also gotten to her feet, leaned against the edge of the table waiting for him to continue. She cupped the mug of butterbeer in her hands, taking a sip of the refreshing liquid.

"You will be working closely with our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher...Remus Lupin."

Cassi inhaled sharply at the mention of Remus' name causing her to choke on the liquid she had been drinking. She coughed loudly, her eyes watering at the tingling in her throat. Dumbledore slapped her shoulders sharply causing her to stumble a bit. For all that he was thin and old, the headmaster was still very strong. She held up a hand as a silent indicator begging him to stop.

"I'm alright...thank you, sir," she managed to say as she wiped at her eyes and cleared her throat. "You, uh, you mentioned Remus Lupin?"

"Ah, yes. Remus has agreed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. He seemed genuinely interested in Auror Defense and readily offered his assistance to the new professor."

_He won't be too keen on "offering his assistance" when he finds out _I'm _the new professor_, Cassi thought bitterly, forcing the thoughts of the last time she saw Remus out of her mind.

"I appreciate Professor Lupin's offer. I'm sure I can find _some_ way for him to help me out." _Like being the guinea pig for certain jinxes and charms._

"It was nice seeing you again, Cassiopeia. I look forward to having you at Hogwarts. Oh, and don't worry about your brother." He tapped Sirius' picture with one long finger. "I'm sure all will be revealed in due time." And with another wink and a swish of his robes, he was gone.

Cassi stood there for a moment, still pondering over the strange turn of events the night had taken. First Sirius, then Remus...two ghosts in one day. She shook the thoughts from her head, picking up the _Daily Prophet_and carefully rolling it up.

She threw Tom a wave as she walked through the bar and out into the streets of London. It had been a long day...and, from the looks of it, it was going to be a long year.


End file.
